


Greatly Exaggerated

by Elizabeth Culmer (edenfalling)



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Gen, Law Enforcement, Prompt Fic, Smuggling, Talking Animals, Tall Tales, Tigers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23230177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenfalling/pseuds/Elizabeth%20Culmer
Summary: There were dozens of stories in circulation about how Sergeant Cara of the Narnian Coastal Guard had lost her upper right fang and acquired a gold replacement.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 31
Collections: The Lost Chronicles of Narnia





	Greatly Exaggerated

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Syrena_of_the_lake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syrena_of_the_lake/gifts).



> Written 2/10/20 for [syrena_of_the_lake](https://syrena_of_the_lake.dreamwidth.org), in response to the prompt: [Narnia, any, tiger with a gold fang](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/156816.html?thread=7725456#cmt7725456).

There were dozens of stories in circulation about how Sergeant Cara of the Narnian Coastal Guard had lost her upper right fang and acquired a gold replacement: the least alarming was that she'd cracked the tooth on an unlucky smuggler's thighbone during a daring raid in the dead of night, and they only grew more bloodthirsty and implausible from there, until drunken sailors and longshoremen had her ripping down entire mainmasts with her teeth alone.

Cara, who had a keen sense for the worth of a theatrical first impression, and who quite enjoyed the cries of "Oh shit, it's the Gold Fang, now we're in for it!" that tended to greet her when she rose dripping from the coastal surf or the Shribble delta shallows, laughed at each new tale and refused to confirm or deny any of them.

After all, there was no intimidation value in admitting she'd cracked the fang while putting away her eldest cub's chew toys.

**Author's Note:**

> _[Link to the relevant news article](http://www.dailymail.co.uk/news/article-7625529/amp/Tiger-fitted-golden-fang-German-rescue-centre-cracking-hers.html) _


End file.
